


Too Cute to Resist

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kneazles, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Luna's Kneazle has kittens, Draco can't resist them.





	Too Cute to Resist

“Okay, before you get mad,” Draco started the moment Harry found him in the sitting room, “you have to know there were extenuating circumstances.”

Harry took in the bundle of fluff he was holding against his chest. Soft grey, stark against the white shirt Draco was wearing. 

“Oh?” Harry asked, approaching the window seat.

Luna had already owled him to tell him Draco had taken one of her kneazle kittens, and thoroughly won him over to the idea, but he was curious what ‘extenuating circumstances’ Draco had thought up.

When he sat opposite Draco, nudging his outstretched legs over for room, Draco squinted at him.

“You’re not mad,” he said. “Why aren’t you mad I obtained a pet without checking in with you first?”

Harry rested a hand on his leg and gave it a light pat. “Well, you just said there were extenuating circumstances. Let’s hear them.”

Draco continued to squint at him. The kneazle kitten shifted and turned its head to look at Harry. Draco scratched behind its ears.

“That scheming little witch,” he muttered. “She told you, didn’t she? That’s why you’re not angry. She got to you first.”

It was probably best Harry didn’t point out to Draco that he should be thanking her for her ‘scheming’. 

“You promised me extenuating circumstances,” he said. “Come on, I’m dying to know what you thought up.”

Draco snorted. “And now you never will.”

Harry wanted to be annoyed, but then the kitten clawed its way up Draco’s chest to bump its head against his chin. Draco tilted his head down and bumped it back and Harry’s heart just melted from the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by meandminniemcg on tumblr with 'kneazle'.
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
